Legends:Setor Corelliano
O setor Corelliano foi um grupo de Sistemas Estelares da região do Núcleo. Vinte e quatro sistemas o formavam e tinha como mundos primários do Setor planetas como Corellia, Altawar e Duro, que também figuravam como os mais influentes Mundos do Núcleo. História Um grupo de mundos antigos e avançados, O Setor Corelliano foi uma das primeiras comunidades interestelares, desenvolvendo-a em um dos setores mais industrializados, juntamente com o Setor Kuat e Setor Humbarine. Essa indústria e a interconectividade gerou muitos aglomerados comerciais importantes e corporações poderosas. O setor foi o centro do Corredor Corelliano e a Espinha Comercial Corelliana. Corellia, a capital ostensiva e predominante do setor, onde os termos "sistema Corelliano" e "setor Corelliano" eram muitas vezes usados como sinônimos ou erroneamente. Os outros sistemas do setor foram referidos como os sistemas anexos. Durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica, dos quais vários planetas no setor foram membros fundadores, o setor Corelliano foi representado no Senado Galáctico por Com Fordox e mais tarde por Garm Bel Iblis, que apesar de seus esforços para selar o setor, foi incapaz para protegê-lo do derramamento de sangue das Guerras Clônicas. Com a fundação do Império Galáctico, o setor foi forçado sob a mão de Coruscant, mais uma vez, com Fliry Vorru como Moff. Seus estaleiros foram requisitados pela Frota Estelar Imperial, sua economia foi interrompida por Palpatine, a ampliação do complexo militar e seus jovens eram convocado para servir ao exército. Durante esse período, muitos seres fugiram do setor para e se tornaram traficantes, criminosos ou rebeldes eles quase se tornaram sinônimos do nome do setor. Após a Batalha de Endor, um grande número de Imperiais foram enviados para o Setor, dando nova autoridade para as facções pró-imperiais. Assim, após a queda do império propriamente dito, o setor aproveitou a chance para buscar a independência, e o setor Corelliano tornou-se intensamente introvertido e isolacionista durante o período após a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Doman Beruss representado os expatriados do setor no Conselho Provisório da Nova República. E mais uma vez, os esforços para isolar a si mesmo falharam. O setor foi o primeiro campo de batalha da Mortífera guerra interna entre os Grande Almirantes Josef Grunger e Pitta Danetta que foi encerrada na climática Batalha de Tralus, e depois com Thrackan Sal-Solo e sua tentativa de secessão do setor contra a Nova República. Eventualmente, o Setor Corelliano se abriu para a Nova República pela Cúpula de Comércio Corelliano, mas manteve muitas limitações rigorosas. A Filiação com a Nova República trouxe um novo período de cooperação. O sistema Duro, que havia sido agrupado com o setor Corelliano pelo império, foi desmembrado e nomeado como sede do novo Setor Duro. Os mundos do setor trabalharam juntos para equipar, gerenciar e mover os homens da Força de Defesa Corelliana, que incluía a Serviço de Defesa Espacial e a Frota do Setor Corelliano. Eles também foram servidos por uma rede de notícias setorial independente, o noticiário do Setor Corelliano. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Chelch Dravvad representou o setor no Novo Senado da República. Começando por volta de 39 ABY , o setor mais uma vez tentou afirmar a sua independência durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Bastidores O jogo de PC Star Wars: Rebellion incorretamente coloca Commenor no setor Corelliano. Commenor está na verdade localizado no setor Rachuk. Aparições *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fontes * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Categoria:Setor Corelliano